Everything Goes Downhill
by BeeCried
Summary: Butch can be a persistent guy...


_**HEY**_

 _ **I barely post anything on this fucking account oml...**_  
 _ **ANTYWAY UHHHHHHHHHH...**_

 _ **OH YEAH**_

 _ **I don't own the Powerpuff girls, Craig McCracken does :)**_

 _ **This story is heavily inspired from SBJ'S mth... or just sbj in general because literally anything she writes is gold (to me at least). Her story for the past 4 years has been major inspiration for the characters and story I write, and oh man, if people could see all the cringey fan, fan fic I've written for her, they'd probably think I'm crazy...**_

 _ **I decided to post this crazy one though because her new update just makes me SQUEEEEEEEEEEE ( I'll stop) And I've literally been just...I don't know... motivated and inspired (once again) Sbj is just really fucking awesome y'all, and you should definitely check out her story mth, it will have you quaking.**_

 _ **but any way, here's my mess of an AU fanfic for a AU fanfic**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **pairing: Greens (and yes there is swearing and yes they're in highschool)**_

* * *

 _"What the fuck are you doing here!?"_ I practically growl.

With an infamous smirk spreading across his lips, he lifts his legs and swings them onto the table. "Just stopping by to say hi." Butch smiles innocently.

I push his legs off the table feeling the weight of everyone's eyes on Butch and I. "How did you end up all the way over here anyway?" I say glaring at him.

He waves off my bad attitude and attempts to put his feet back on the table, "Shouldn't I be asking the same?"

I stare at him, anger swelling in my chest. Everyone behind Butch, who saw my death glare, began emptying out like no tomorrow. Butch looks back and chuckles, "Wow, I have never seen people leave out of a diner this fast before." He squints his eyes as he catches something, "Hey, that lady left her purseMPH-"

I snatch him up by his collar so that we're face to face and he can see the murderous glint in my eye. He laughs in disbelief at how swift it all happened. " _That_ was smooth. You're gonna have to teach me that move sometime-"

I jerk him closer to my face, "Don't give me that cute shit." I snarl. "Answer the fucking question at hand; what are you doing here?"

Butch rolls his eyes and pushes me off of him. He sinks nonchalantly in the booth he was sitting in, "South Carolina is a beautiful place, isn't it?" he sighed looking out the window beside us.

I ball up my fist and try my best not to deck him in the face. "Butch-"

"Buttercup." He turns to look at me, "If I told you why I'm here, you'd get the idea that I'm stalking you."

I cross my arms prudently, "Well yeah. I've basically been MIA for three weeks in the middle of nowhere, and you suddenly find me to say 'hi'?"

"Ha, actually my people are having a family reunion down here! We saw you lugging your little hobo sack around the other day-"

I cut him off by lunging across the table and grabbing him by the neck just as my waitress came over with my food. Butch perked up, "Ooh, Chicken tenders!" I slam his head back into the booth not letting go of my grip. The waitress stared at us horrified.

"Uhm, is everything okay?" she asked shaking.

Butch grins at me, "This is my type of kink you know-"

My hand tightens around him as I slam him into the booth a second time. The waitress gasped. She stared at me, catching my sinister glare and shivered.

This shit stain... Butch I mean...he didn't know the half of what I'd gone through back with Ace and the others. Running away from Professor was only the base. The gang dropped me, I don't have a place to stay, I lie to myself every night that I don't need stupid Blossom or Bubbles. I don't need their advice to do well, they never understood me to begin with.

And then this... this gaping asshole-

I heard some commotion in the back with a southern accent shouting, " _Call the po po! Call the po po!"_

Butch shook his head, "Damn. And this is why we should never come to conclusions about other people. She doesn't understand that you can't control your hobo ways."

We stare at one another for a while; him smirking, and I, violently beating him with my eyes. Soon his face grew purple and his breath shortened. He still had a resemblance of that stupid smug grin on his face.

A pen dropped and a woman cleared her throat. I decided to let go.

It was quiet as my hand loosened up. He cracked a half lidded smile and wet his lips, then cracked his neck before whispering, "My turn-"

"Whew! You sure can whip a man into shape! " A man behind us hollered. We both looked back.

"I'm gonna have to excuse you out our diner, " a little, old, with gray hair croaked walking up to us.

I look around me, peering at every face that was shunning me and pushed out the booth. I barged the diner doors open, stepping into the cold November air.

* * *

I was fucking hungry, tired and I stunk. My mind flashed back to Butch sitting in the diner. He's probably about to enjoy _my_ goddamned food. I scoff and adjust the loops to my bag around my shoulders.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I hear the scuffing of shoes against gravel and whirl around. Butch jogs up to me with a little take out bag in his hand.

"Is that my food?" I ask. The words came out more hopeless than I wanted them to.

"Nope, it's mine now bitch." he tilts his head back and snorts, then gobbles down some fries.

The smell embraces me as it pervade the air. I grit my teeth, then lunge myself at him wrestling him for the bag.

Long story short, I won.

Butch stands up and dusts his clothes off. He frowns, " And I thought you welcoming your new roommate back at the diner was rude."

I gaped at him. He couldn't be asking...

***End***

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'm going to go back into hibernation. Byeee 3**_


End file.
